A problem related to compressed chewing gum tablets comprising pharmaceuticals is that the requirements to the weight of the pharmaceutically active ingredient are quite strict and that very little deviation is tolerated. This problem is relatively critical and requires attention to a degree which is not typically required with respect to conventional confectionery compressed chewing gum. On the other hand, compressed chewing gum appears to be an attractive choice when applying pharmaceuticals, as the manufacturing process is more careful with respect to pharmaceuticals in relation to e.g. temperature and mechanical stress.
A problem in relation to the obtaining of such dose is that that a careful runtime measurement and dosing of the active ingredient into each chewing gum tablet is difficult to establish.